


Till Dusk We Fall (And We're Forever Free.) ; DREAM SMP

by keiitsu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Canon (Kind of), DREAM SMP BRAINROT GO BRRRRRRRRR, Dream SMP War, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Eret is a smart cookie, Female pronouns, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, No Romance, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Phil just wants to be a good dad, Phil loses his children, Scary Wilbur Soot, Schlatt deserves so much better, Sibling Love, Tommy is Reader's Brother, Tommy is caring, Traitor Wilbur Soot, Tubbo and Wilbur and Tommy brotherhood, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, protective Reader, so do you, tommy is hurt, wilbur needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiitsu/pseuds/keiitsu
Summary: !!DREAM SMP SPOILERS!!You were brought out of your thoughts when Tommy’s arms loosened against your body, his tiny snores filling your ears. You realize that Tommy’s been through more than what you claimed you had gone through--he had been hit the most as Wilbur’s right hand man. He was tired, rugged, and all-around in bad condition. You wonder if Tommy also felt Wilbur’s descent into madness; surely it wasn’t just you who saw Wilbur’s demeanor change, right? He smiled less, he played around less, he laughed maniacally in the wee hours of dawn, and he always appeared with sunken eyes and chapped lips.You wanted your brother back.[AKA: Wilbur loses himself in the journey to get his land back; and you follow suit, hand in hand.]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & You
Kudos: 19





	Till Dusk We Fall (And We're Forever Free.) ; DREAM SMP

**»»————- ★ ————-««**

Your hands stung as you briskly walked your way back to the little house that held you, Tommy, Technoblade, and Wilbur. You came back to Tommy, a bitter feeling rising in your chest as you faced the six-foot two blonde boy, whose head lifted from his arms upon seeing you enter. 

“Where’s Wilbur?” He asked, an eyebrow disappearing behind his hairline. You scoff at the mention of your biological brother. He blinks in confusion as a response to your perturbed expression. 

“That damn psychopath is going to get us killed, all of us! You, me, Tubbo, Techno, Niki..” You counted each of your allies’ names, your voice losing itself as you lose face. “I don’t know what he’s planning to do but he’s--he’s gonna destroy us, Tommy.” You fall in your brother-figure’s arms, crying quietly as you feel a clammy hand stroke your hair soothingly. 

“Wilbur wouldn’t go behind our backs, [Name], it wouldn’t make sense. He wouldn’t benefit from it, and we all trust him enough. He is the leader of Pogtopia after all; and the founder of our L’Manberg. We  _ will  _ take our land back, and we will truly be happy once more.” He whispered in your hair, prompting you to clutch his torn shirt a little tighter. You knew your brother loved nothing more than his nation--the soil he worked so hard to own and care for. 

You sometimes wondered if he cared about your family less than he cared about L’Manberg. 

You were brought out of your thoughts when Tommy’s arms loosened against your body, his tiny snores filling your ears. You realize that Tommy’s been through more than what you claimed you had gone through--he had been hit the most as Wilbur’s right hand man. He was tired, rugged, and all-around in bad condition. You wonder if Tommy also felt Wilbur’s descent into madness; surely it wasn’t just you who saw Wilbur’s demeanor change, right? He smiled less, he played around less, he laughed maniacally in the wee hours of dawn, and he always appeared with sunken eyes and chapped lips. 

You wanted your brother back.

You hoist Tommy onto a comfortable area and place a stray coat on his shivering figure. You step back, satisfied with your work, before walking out of the hideout once more, on the hunt for your sadistic brother. 

It didn’t take long to find him as you crossed paths as you made way to the forest. He stared down at you emotionlessly, his eyes holding a dangerous glint. You swallow your initial words, opting for a calmer tone as you looked him in the eye.

“Hi, brother.” You look down as you mutter. Wilbur only grunts before pushing past your figure. You’re quick to swivel around and grasp his wrist, tugging him back to your spot. “You and I need to have a talk.” 

He sighs, “We’re already standing alone amongst a bunch of trees, so say what you need to say. I’m busy.”

You’ve become greatly irked by his attempts at avoiding you. “Wilbur, you selfish prick, do you even care that what you’re planning to do  _ might _ kill us all? Have you any compassion for your son,  _ my  _ nephew?” You fume, raising your voice just a tad. He showed no external reaction as you continue to clutch his wrist. 

“I will make sure no such thing will happen,” he snatched his wrist from your grip, rubbing it with his other hand, “Now, if you excuse me, I have more important things to attend to.” 

You watch with anger as Wilbur’s figure shrinks in the distance, leaving you all alone to ponder about his plans. You’re shrinking into yourself--you’ve no idea what to do to save L’Manberg  _ and _ your brother. You want both; not one or the other. A sense of dread fills your bloodstream--

You’re going to make sure Wilbur stays safe and sane until after the festival.

**»»————- ★ ————-««**

The next few days, you’re rendered to become an audience to many failed plans to overthrow Schlatt’s tyrant rule. You hear from Tommy as he breathlessly asks for your aid in bringing back the ‘forces’ he and Wilbur worked with; revealing Fundy and Bad as they trailed behind Wilbur and Tommy. You make haste in grabbing the former and encasing him in a bear hug, tears falling down your eyes onto Fundy’s outfit as you whisper nothing but sweet nothings into his ear. 

“Oh, oh my sweet darling nephew..” You cradle his hands in your own, tears blurring your vision, “How much I’ve missed you during our exile. Tell me, did your bastard of a father spare words of welcome?” 

He shook his head and something within you  _ cracks _ . You snap your head behind you, ready to reprimand Wilbur’s ignorance towards the arrival of his son--only to find him gone once again.

You’re not sure if Fundy can handle a life where his father is way over his head, you think. 

Dream shows up at Pogtopia and declares his sudden loyalty to Schlatt, causing you to nearly leap at him and stab him with your sword, if not for Wilbur clutching your arm with a deadly grasp. You hissed in pain and roughly yanked your arm back, directing a glare to your older brother as he only challenged your stare with his very own. 

You back down.

Wilbur and Dream agree on November 16th, the day where all of your allies and Schlatt’s troop will clash and fight for victory. 

You don’t notice the exchange between Wilbur and Dream as the latter hands him an extra supply of gunpowder. 

On the day of the battle, most of Pogtopia gathered for a last group session, where you and the rest of your group spent hours refurbishing your weapons and cleaning your armor. Tommy and Wilbur talk amongst each other in hushed whispers, no doubt about reclaiming L’Manberg. 

Techno clears his throat to gather your attention, “I have something for you all, something worth a thousand lives and more.” He walks to a bunker underneath everything, revealing an underground armory facility with a plethora of netherite armor and chests full of supplies and potions. The room is filled with gasps of bewilderment and awe as the group cheers. 

“Now this--this is the vault!” The man in the mask yells, placing his hands up near his figure as he smiles mischievously, “I am ready for revolution, boys!”

Niki gasped as she made her way near you, gathering her own supplies with never ending joy. 

“Aren’t you excited! We can reclaim our nation!” She gushed, unsheathing her brand-new weapon. You nod dumbly, preoccupied with the feeling of dread filling your senses. 

“Yeah..” You trail off, focusing on gathering potions of all kinds to support your offensive teammates. Niki frowned at your change of enthusiasm--where was the girl that shone like the sun on darkest days? She shook her head, putting it off as one of your bad days. She was sure you’d pull through during the battle.

_ This was it _ , you thought to yourself,  _ This was the final battle.  _

The battle that determined each and every one of your futures—the final battle that would prove to be the catalyst of all endings.

When you started to engage with Schlatt’s small group of men, you had quickly gotten the upper hand as you came to realize that no one was truly on Schlatt’s side. The president of your stolen nation had retreated into a small shelter—the rest of the armored men and women following him shortly after. You were the last to go in, weaving your way through the crowd to see Wilbur glaring down at Schlatt with a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

At first, the drunken president was pleasantly surprised upon seeing the whole group arrive. He was joyfully slurring, not even minding the fact that the pair he exiled was a part of the people in the room. As no one reciprocated his joy, he began to redden with anger. The whole group yelled over each other to chastise him and his drinking habits, Wilbur being the one to yell louder and louder as people examined the contents of his bottle and pointing out various ingredients.

Then, Fundy fell in. Schlatt hit him continuously while Wilbur watched with no protest, no emotion. You pushed past Ponk, Sapnap, and Wilbur himself, sending a large slap to Fundy’s harasser. 

“You little whore.” He spat, sending a slap across your face. You stayed silent but a murderous glint in your eyes said otherwise. You shoved him to the side and stood in front of your nephew, hearing him whisper a thanks. 

“You are NOT a man, I am a man! I am something you will never be!” He shouted past you, hitting Fundy deep in the heart. You glowered, unsheathing your sword. 

“Back away, Schlatt.” 

He obeyed you. 

Wilbur stepped up and shielded you and Fundy, forcing Schlatt to step back. The man hissed and wobbled backwards as your brother locked eyes with his, a murderous aura exiting his body. 

“That’s enough!” 

He spoke gruffly, “Are you ready to fucking die, Schlatt?” After Schlatt let out a noise of confusion, he reiterated his statement, driving the president to punch him multiple times. 

“Stop it!” You immediately stop protecting Fundy to take Wilbur's punches, causing your health to deplete slightly. The group hollered for him to calm down, pointing their swords at his neck. Tommy equipped Dream’s bow, turning to Wilbur for instructions. 

“Tommy—Tommy I want you to put it in between his eyes..” Wilbur’s words were tempting—the urge to kill the bearded man was strong, but something stopped the young brit from doing so. 

Schlatt was showing signs of a stroke, and only you and one other person noticed. You locked eyes with that person—Eret. You nodded at him, and he too, knew what was going to happen. 

His last words made your lips turn up sadly, two words that were supposed to be funny but only gave you a sense of remorse. 

“Goodbye, Schlatt.” You whisper, stepping away from Wilbur and the others to reach his place of death.

Everyone watched you with curious gazes as their cheers settled down. You took something out of your pocket. 

A flower. 

You placed it on top of his chest, thanking him silently for trying to be dependable even when he knew it was too much to handle. 

Everyone fell silent as you let go of the older man’s hand, standing back up and silently walking away, back somewhere only you know.

Death wasn’t a rare occurrence to you, but seeing someone being wiped out completely instead of respawning sent your heart into a dull pain. Everyone cheered and laughed and cried and rejoiced from afar—your sharp hearing could pick up Tommy’s noises of victory and Wilbur’s laughter as it rang throughout the building. 

You had won, so why does it feel like something is still wrong? 

You wander back to the group after afew hours, some people welcoming you back with kind eyes. You only nod before sitting against a wall, arms wrapped around your knees as you stared blankly into the grass. 

You can faintly hear Tubbo’s inauguration speech as a crowd gathers beneath him, all cheering for a ‘new’ era. 

You scoff. This is the same loop, and possibly the same outcome. You fail to believe that Tubbo will not crumble under the pressure.

What alarms you is Technoblade raising his voice as he states what you’ve been thinking this whole time. People started to fight once more, shouting and clashing swords as they yelled profanities and promises for a nicer future in their stead. 

You rush to Tommy as he falls to the ground, gravely wounded but not dead. You were caught in the crossfire—you knew that—but risked your life to save your brother. He was hacking up blood, living on borrowed time if you didn’t act quick enough.

You pushed past bottle after bottle in a hurried fashion--finally breathing in relief when you see a bottle labeled as a healing potion. It was the last one, you noticed, but didn’t give much thought to it as your brother held the highest priority. 

Pouring the last healing elixir in his mouth, you tug him to a lower area and force him to sit until he is able to walk without hurting. 

You stand up and shield Tommy as he slowly gets up, recovering quickly. 

Unfortunately, while tending to your brother’s wounds, you fail to dodge one strike of a sword, the blade embedding itself inside your flesh; a searing pain spreading throughout your body. You let out a heart-wrenching scream, silencing those in the field around you. Everyone looked in horror but soon resorted to fighting back even harder than before, desperate to finish this war.

“[Name]! Oh god, oh god! Where the fuck is Wilbur?” Tommy exclaimed, forcing the blade out of your shoulder, creating a deep gash that seemed to endlessly cover you in sanguine s howers, staining your skin, your outfit, and Tommy’s whole figure. You grit your teeth painfully, feeling awfully woozy as you stabilize yourself. 

“Wilby,” you heave, “Wilby’s at the control room.. He’s—He’s going to..” You sputter, eventually falling silent. The blow wasn’t big but the blade was sharp enough to wedge itself between your muscles, creating a groove somewhere within your bones. 

You also knew that this was your  _ last _ life, and losing it meant you were to join Schlatt in the afterlife. 

You didn’t waver. Despite Tommy (and Niki, from a distance) protesting against your movements, you took a step forward, ignoring the commotion near you. 

**One. Two.** You were slipping away. 

The ground beneath you rumbled as explosions rang around you, blowing up the entirety of your beloved nation. You thrusted forward, almost eating the grass if not for you lifting your head at the last second. You look around and see TNT lined up in various areas underneath the battlefield. 

“No!” You yelled, whipping your head to see the majority of the battle halting due to the ground rumbling and blowing up before your own eyes. 

L’Manberg was exploding and was reduced to almost nothing. You stare up at a building, only to find Wilbur and Phil, your brother and father arguing against each other as Wilbur throws him a sword. He’s pleading, pleading for his end with a desperate voice. 

Your eyes widen. 

_ Wilbur, you selfish prick.  _

“NO, Phil please! Dad— please  _ dad— _ “ You yell across the land, sprinting to the open control room as you watch Phil raise Wilbur’s sword, crying silently while Wilbur watches with a dazed smile. 

You scramble up the terrain, your body aching for rest, yet never able to gain such a thing. You were too focused on running to your brother to care about borrowed time. You finally reach them as Phil plunges the sword through Wilbur’s chest, the sharp blade sliding between folds of flesh smoothly. Blood spurts out of Wilbur’s mouth, keeping a strange smile despite his time of end. 

You let the concrete scrape at your knees. You let the wind nip at your face. You just wanted to hold your brother--something you hadn’t done in a year or two, ever since he changed. You shout tearful profanities at Phil, said man looking away shamefully as the sword hits the ground.

“You bloodydamn idiot!” You cry, “You said you would never let any of us get hurt--now look at us! We’re both near dying, you gob, Tommy and Tubbo are never going to see their sister and brother ever again, Fundy will be an orphan, and..” 

A thumb swipes at your cheek gently, prompting you to look down at Wilbur as his lips turned blue bit by bit. He’s smiling. Why is he smiling? 

“I’m glad I could see you before I die, [Nickname].” He rasped, “I want to stay above forever, to be liberated eternally. I’m glad we’re able to go there together.”

You had forgotten your wounds, the same insufferable pain starting to enter your senses. You’re whimpering now, clutching a dying Wilbur’s hands as his eyes close. He laughs breathlessly, hand falling to his side rather than your face.

“You’ve been such an amazing sister. I’m sorry I was a shit brother.”

“You--” You laugh tearfully, “You were the best brother. You’re crazy--but you’re my brother, Wilby. I love you so much.” 

Your final goodbye. 

He stopped breathing, his chest falling but never rising ever again. His final heart was gone, on his own accord, initiated by your own father. 

Speaking of which, you turn to the winged man behind you, gently placing Wilbur down before shuffling to his kneeled figure. You reach his level and embrace him gently, watching as he profusely apologized in tears. The heat nipped at your ears and the warm flames illuminated your figures. You swallow your anger and decide to show your thanks before you finally slipped away. 

“Dad, thank you.” 

His head shot up to see your smiling face, eyes widening as he sees the color drain from your complexion. 

_ You were dying too.  _

“[Nickname]?” He queries, but there’s an obvious quiver to his voice. He’s scared--you know this by now. 

“I love you, Tommy, and Tubbo. I’m sorry for leaving you after Wilbur did. Please tell Fundy I miss and love him dearly. Tell my brothers to care for themselves, alright? You’ve been the best dad so far, thank you for ending Wilby’s pain, papa.” You give your thanks and detach from his hold. You can only smile tearfully once more before leaving him alone, crawling back to your brother’s side as the pain encapsulates your body. 

You hear Tommy’s blood curdling screams, Niki’s tearful yelling, Dream’s wicked laughter--

_ You’re so tired. _

Nestling in Wilbur’s side, you grab his cold, pale hands and wrap them around you in a mock embrace, sighing out wistfully as you remember the olden days from when you were both only children. Searing pain pinched at your brain, your nerves begging for a break. You give your body what it wants; your eyes fluttering shut. 

“Goodnight, everyone.” You mutter, finally submitting to the pleas coming from your body. Darkness consumed you, the world around you in shambles as you entered a never ending cycle of sleep.

**»»————- ★ ————-««**

**_You’re walking near a pond, watching as a koi fish traveled around the small body of water. You’ve been tasked to go and find food for you and your brother, who was busy fastening a makeshift tent for a temporary shelter._ **

**_You laugh as your small hands slam on the cool water, creating ripples and splashes. You did this for thirty minutes, unaware of your brother’s presence behind you._ **

**_“Boo!” He whispered, causing you to shriek and fall into the pond beneath you._ **

**_“Wilby!” You frown, spitting out the water in your mouth._ **

**_Gross._ **

**_“You should see the look on your face, [Nickname]!” He cackled, wiping a faux tear from his face. You pout, walking out with drenched clothes as you flip him off. Wilbur gasped before swatting your hand down._ **

**_“Remember what I said about doing those things? The monsters will eat you if you do that again!”_ **

**_“Wilby, I’ve done it six times and you said they’d eat me if I did it twice..”_ **

**_“Oh.”_ **

**_You saunter next to him, wrapping your arms around his body. The wetness from your clothes seeped into his own, causing him to shriek in disgust. He tried prying you off, only for you to cuddle closer to him._ **

**_“You’re the best big brother!” You wheeze, holding back bouts of laughter as you continue to smother him in pond water, “I love you!”_ **

**_He flicked your forehead, but a smile was present on his face._ **

**_“I love you too, [Nickname]. However, I believe we should actually get food before we both die from starvation.”_ **

**_Hand in hand, the siblings weaved their way through many trees, making their way back home, hoping to spot more food along the way._ **

**_It had always been the two of you for a lifetime, and it was apparent that it'd stay that way for years to come._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen in love with Dream SMP so take this little angsty one-shot i whipped up in just a day or two. 
> 
> please understand that i've recently entered the fandom so if some events aren't canon, it's for the benefit of the reader (quite frankly, i'm pretty lazy watching the whole timeline in separate POVs, so i watched a documentary on it and a watered-down rundown; that doesn't mean i haven't watched some videos, i just haven't watched ALL).
> 
> follow me!  
> insta: @flaerei  
> wattpad: @florynn-


End file.
